


Oblivious

by miz_blue



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miz_blue/pseuds/miz_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Jack Frost really is better with children than all the other Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written a little while back for this prompt from the Rise of the Guardians kinkmeme:
> 
> **(Jack Frost/Tooth or Gen) Baby Tooth Fairies**
> 
> Jack intuitively understands that the fairies are actually Toothiana's children, and is especially gentle with them as a result. He assumes the other guardians understand this too.
> 
> They don't.
> 
> Basically, I just want Jack being a sweetheart to these often-ignored munchkins, and the other guardians feeling rather silly that they never realized Toothiana's little ones were actually a part of her, more so than North's elves and yetis or Bunnymund's eggs.

**********

Even if it hadn't been for his teeth and the memories they contained, Jack thinks he still might've eventually come to the Guardians' aid if only for the sake of the tiny fairies. The poor little things, pulled away from their mother and locked up in cages. All things considered, Jack truly admired Tooth's bravery. He doesn't think he could've held it together nearly as well had they been his children.

Despite everything working out well in the end, Jack still feels a twinge of shame for how quickly he abandoned the fairies—and especially Baby Tooth—during his first trip to Pitch's lair.

Jack likes to think he's made it up to the little fairies now though. When their mother isn't looking, he sneaks them cookie crumbs at Guardian meetings and lets the fairies cuddle in the hood of his sweatshirt. If he sees them out collecting teeth and they're not too busy, Jack makes a point to ask how they're doing, how was their day.

He holds them too sometimes, lets a fairy or two nestle in his hands while he gently pets their wings. Never for long of course lest they get too cold, but the fairies seem to like the attention, and Jack is very careful with them.

Way more careful than he is with the elves (which Jack likes to sneak up on and freeze) or Bunny's creepy walking eggs (which Jack _really_ likes to sneak up on and freeze). Even the yetis are on the receiving end of the winter spirit's antics—though not too often since Jack doesn't usually tangle with creatures that can and will beat the crap out of him.

North mostly tolerates Jack's behavior, but Bunny is far more easily pissed off about it.

"Honestly, mate," the pooka grumbles one day during a team meeting at the North Pole, "why are you only sweet to the little sheilas, huh? I never see them getting a helping of your mischief."

Jack laughs, giving Baby Tooth a quick kiss on the head. "Well, the fairies are kind of a special case, wouldn't you agree?"

A grumpy glare. "No, no I would not. Don't see why you can't be that nice to our helpers."

Jack starts to laugh but then realizes Bunny is serious. "Tell you what," he retorts defensively, "if any of your eggs ever hatches out a mini-rabbit, then I'll be nicer. It's not like the eggs are your children."

North, who has been half-listening as he examines a new toy prototype, finally speaks up. "Jack, I am not following your logic. What have children to do with this?"

The winter spirit just stares in confusion though, and it is Tooth who answers. "The fairies are my children, North." So saying, she tenderly cups her hands around one and holds it to her cheek.

Jack watches with mounting amusement. "Did you guys actually _not know that_?" North and Bunny's shocked expressions are answer enough. Even Sandy seems surprised, sand symbols flashing rapidly above his head.

More barely stifled laughter. "Wow, you're really out of touch with children of every species!"

"Shut yer trap, Frostbite."

-end-


End file.
